


You Belong With Me

by buoyantsaturn



Series: auctober 2018 [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, M/M, Pen Pals, Sort Of, honestly?? idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Nico sighed and moved back to his desk to resume his studying. He flipped through his notebook, trying to find a clean page to do his homework on, but froze on the page that said I love you in his own handwriting. He wanted to rip the page out, had wanted to since Will had started dating Drew, but he made himself move past it. He found a clean page and started taking notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy auctober!! wow oh boy yesterday i didnt even have a plan for this fic and today im posting it!! i hope you like it!!
> 
> title is that one taylor swift song im sure yall know and its also the premise of this fic so enjoy

Nico reached for his notebook as soon as he saw the light outside his window turn on. He flipped through the pages - past the old notes that said  _ congrats on making starting quarterback! _ And  _ are you really dating Drew now? _ \- until he found a simple  _ hello _ with a smiley face next to it. He set it by his window, waiting for Will to notice, and after a few minutes saw Will hold up his own  _ hello. _

Nico got up to take his notebook from the window, swiping a few pages over until he found the  _ how are you? _ note, but when he looked up again, Will was frowning down at his phone. He held it up to his ear, answering a call, and Nico felt his heart drop when Will started pacing around his room. He seemed to notice Nico after a moment, and went to his window to grab his notebook. He scribbled something on it quickly and held it up for Nico to see.  _ Sorry. Drew. _

Nico sighed and moved back to his desk to resume his studying. He flipped through his notebook, trying to find a clean page to do his homework on, but froze on the page that said  _ I love you _ in his own handwriting. He wanted to rip the page out, had wanted to since Will had started dating Drew, but he made himself move past it. He found a clean page and started taking notes. 

After Nico had finished the chapter he was reading, he looked out the window to Will’s room to see his curtains had been shut, so Nico turned off his own lights and crawled into bed. 

 

It didn’t make any sense for the two of them to drive separate to school since they lived right next door to each other, so when Nico got up that morning, he got ready for school and went to stand on Will’s porch, waiting for him to come out and start his car. 

About halfway to school, Will took a turn into a subdivision instead of continuing on the main road toward the school. “Drew asked me to pick her up this morning,” Will explained before Nico could ask. “Sorry, I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine,” Nico said, though he actually wanted to tuck and roll out of the car. 

“You don’t sound like it,” Will said jokingly, and Nico shrugged, so Will changed the topic. “Hey, you’re gonna come to my game on Friday, right?” 

Nico rolled his eyes but smiled at the other boy. “Of course I will. I always come to your games.”

“Right. Obviously,” Will said, pulling into the driveway of what must have been Drew’s house. He sounded a little unsure of himself when he asked, “You would come even if you weren’t in the band, though, right?”

Before Nico could answer, the door beside him opened, and he heard Drew demand, “Move.”

Will sighed. “Drew--”

“It’s fine,” Nico said, and unbuckled his seatbelt. “I’ll sit in the back. I was going to offer, anyway.”

He got up and moved to the backseat, looking up just in time to see Drew lean over for a kiss. Nico wanted to vomit. Instead, he stared out the window intently, and missed seeing Will’s sad gaze in the rearview mirror. 

Nico tried to block out everything around him for the next four minutes as they drove to school - he didn’t care about what Drew was talking about anyway, and he was sure that Will didn’t care either - and as soon as Will parked the car, Nico was out the door and practically sprinting to get inside.  _ Anything _ to avoid having to interact with Drew.

He would have liked to walk in with Will, though. 

 

* * *

 

Nico had a lot of things he hated about football games. He had to be there, whether he wanted to or not, because playing at games counted as half of his grade for his band class. He didn’t even like football to begin with, and hardly understood what was happened - until he’d asked Will to explain everything one day, and even then he didn’t remember because he’d been too distracted by Will’s smile and his freckles and his eyes. He also hated Drew. In general, but also at games. She was somehow even more obnoxious at games. As head cheerleader, she had all the power on the sidelines, and she acted like it.

The other team’s coach called a timeout, and so each team rushed toward their benches. Nico had been keeping an eye out for Will the whole game, and spotted him taking his helmet off at the end of the bench. He looked up toward the stands, and Nico waved to him. Will beamed and waved back, though after only a second his attention was drawn away by a monster in a short skirt. 

Drew marched up to him, looking like she was shouting at him for something, and then tugged on the front of his jersey until Will leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Nico wanted her to come closer to the bleachers so that he could smash his drum over her head. He was lost in that fantasy when the drum major called for his attention and directed him to play something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is part 2 of this fic!! i hope you like it as much as the first!!

Nico was doing homework at his desk when he noticed the lights outside his window turning on. He peeked out the window, only allowing himself a moment to stare when he saw Will tug his shirt off over his head. He reached for his notebook and propped up his prewritten  _ hello _ in the window before moving to sit on his bed instead - he had a better view out his window that way. 

Will must have noticed Nico or his sign, because the next time Nico looked over out the window, he saw that Will’s curtains had been closed, and a note was propped up against the window that said  _ give me one second. _ Soon enough, the curtain was pulled back and revealed Will in a t-shirt and pajama pants, smiling brightly at Nico as he picked up his notebook.

Nico wrote out a new message:  _ Did you finish your book report? _

He could practically hear the groan as Will tipped his head back after reading Nico’s message, and Nico laughed at the sight. He offered to stay up with Will and help him figure things out, but he was falling asleep soon enough, and Will insisted that Nico go to bed. 

 

They were working on their chemistry project the next day after school. They’d gotten partnered together randomly, and both admitted that they were excited to work together - Nico was sure that Will only said that because most of the class was even worse at chemistry than Nico was.

They’d made a lot of progress, nearing the end of their project after just a few hours, but their work was cut off when Will suddenly got a phone call. Nico noticed that his beautiful, bright smile immediately dropped when he saw the caller ID.

“It’s Drew,” Will said, and Nico barely stopped himself from saying,  _ I could tell. _

Will leaned back in his seat as he listened to Drew talk, replying every so often and trying to get Drew to end the call so that he could get back to work. Nico tried to pretend that he was still working while he listened in, and jumped slightly when Will eventually slammed his phone down on the table. 

“I’m so sorry,” Will said, suddenly packing his things in a rush. “Drew needs me to meet up with her - she claims it’s an emergency, but I think it’s more something to do the Homecoming dance. We can get together sometime soon to finish this up, right?”

Nico nodded. “Of course, yeah. Just, uh, do whatever you’ve gotta do. I can probably even finish the rest of it myself, if I have to.”

Will frowned. “Are you sure? I can call her back and see if she’ll let me stay.”

“It’s fine,” Nico said again. “I just… I don’t get why you’re with her.” Nico seemed to realize what he said too late, and his eyes shot up to gauge Will’s reaction. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that, it’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s okay, I get it,” Will said with a sigh. “You’re not the first one to bring it up. She’s not always like this, you know? I think she’s just stressed, or something. You probably only ever see her at her worst, is all.”

Nico nodded. “Yeah, that’s… That’s probably it. Um. Anyway, you should probably get out of here.”

“Right,” Will said, and got to his feet. “Thanks for understanding.”

 

* * *

 

Will walked into his room, already dressed for the dance when Nico looked up at him. He looked  _ gorgeous  _ in his fitting black suit, wearing a bright blue bowtie that matched his eyes, and his hair looked like it had probably a whole can of hairspray in it to tame the curls. 

He walked over to his window, smiling at Nico when he saw him looking his way, and held up his notebook.  _ Are you going to hoco? _

Nico flipped to a fresh page in his notebook.  _ Dances aren’t really my thing. _

Will looked down at his own paper and bit his lip before slowly writing out his reply.  _ I wish you were going. _

Nico’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He dropped his gaze to the textbooks spread over his bed and he wrote out,  _ Too much homework. I hope you have fun. _

Will smiled, though it almost looked a little sad to Nico’s eyes.  _ You too. _ He leaned the page against his window before heading out of the room. 

Nico had managed to finish his Spanish homework before moving on to History, when there was a knock on his door. “Hang on,” he called out, and crawled over the books and papers spread over his bed to get to the door.

Will was standing on the other side, his bowtie untied and his hair sticking up all crazy like he’d run his fingers through it a few times. 

“Will?” Nico said, unable to hold back the tiniest of smiles. “I hope you’re not here to try to drag me to the dance with you.”

“I broke up with Drew,” Will blurted.

“You--” Nico whispered. “You  _ what?” _

Will held out the flowers, waiting for Nico to take them before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. He unfolded it with shaking fingers, revealing a neatly written  _ I love you. _

Nico’s jaw dropped open as his eyes flickered between Will and the paper. He stumbled back a few steps toward his bed, and Will followed him into the room.

“Oh, god, was that too forward?” Will asked. “I’m sorry, I just-- I  _ really _ like you, and--”

Nico lifted a notebook off his bed, flipping through the pages furiously until he was holding up an  _ I love you _ to the other boy.

“Really?” Will breathed, and Nico nodded. 

Will stepped forward and took Nico’s face in his hands to guide their lips together. 

“I love you,” Will said in between kisses.

“I love you, too,” Nico replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! and ill see yall for the rest of auctober!!
> 
> ((part 2 will be posted for pen pal au next week))


End file.
